Yukina's Story
by Paksennarion
Summary: We never hear about Yukina's past. What she did before she was captured by Tarukane how she grew up. This is the story no one has ever heard.
1. Begining

It was a cool autumn night in the Makai. The small breeze picked up fallen leaves and twirled them through the streets of the small town. The full moon came out from behind a cloud bathing an old hut in silver light.

Inside a young demoness sat near a bright fire. Twelve children sat around her silently. They appeared to be waiting for something. The demoness sighed and closed her eyes, racking her brain for a story she hadn't told the little ones yet. Finally it came to her. "Have you ever heard the story of The Forbidden Child's sister?" she asked quietly. The children shook their heads before begging her to tell them.

"It all began on a wintery night on the Koorime's floating island..."

A/N Hi! Sorry this is so short but it's just the prologe. Well I'm not really all that sure if I should continue this. I do have a question though. Is Yukina Hiei's half sister or do they both have a father? In the manga Hiei tells Kurama they had different mothers but that's not possible. Well tell me your oppinion.

- Paksennarion


	2. Chapter one

Yukina's Story

I own nothing!

Chapter One 

'It all began on a wintery night on the Koorime's floating island,'

It was a blizzard that rivaled all others they had seen for quite some while. The snow came down hard and fast covering houses in only a few hours. Hail also fell the size of a child's hand; it struck any that dared to travel outside. Rumors flew from house to house. This had all started when Hina had given birth.

Every hundred years a Koorime gave birth to a child so no one suspected anything when Hina started to show signs of pregnancy. When she did finally give birth they were all shocked. She had given birth to a boy, and a girl! They both had the stench of fire and the same red eyes so different from Hina's turquoise one's. They were immediately brought to a council of the Elders only a few hours ago to decide their fate.

In a large building made purely out of ice resided a small group of old Koorime; The Elders. They were standing in a half circle around a small table, on which lay the two twins tightly wrapped in sutras and wards. Only there little faces showed. Two pairs of wine red eyes watched. Behind the table stood two younger Koorime, Hina being held up by her best friend Rui.

"What you have done, Hina is unacceptable. You have broken a sacred law and should be killed for it but Rui has told us it wasn't your fault and that you were forced. Is that so?" An Elder asked, looking at Hina with pity, she was the youngest out of the group of Elders.

Hina looked at her with disbelief and started to open her mouth to say something, before Rui discreetly caught her eye and shook her head, telling her to lie. She looked at the ground in shame and said, "Yes, it's true," her eyes shutting tight.

The Elders began to converse amongst themselves before turning to face Rui and Hina. This time a different Koorime elder stepped forward. "Then we will spare your life but the two abominations are to be cast off the island. They are half fire, and thus challenge our very existence. The boy especially would just try to kill us all," she said coldly. Her face showing that she disagreed with letting Hina live.

Rui gasped and Hina began to sob her blue hiruseki mad small plops as they hit the ice floor and rolled. "Please don't kill my babies. Let me leave the island with them. Just don't kill them!" Hina pleaded, her face scrunched up in despair as she fell to her knees.

"Be glad we're not killing you too," one of the Elders hissed at Hina. "It's your own fault, leaving the island and all," another one said coldly. There were nods of agreements and quite yes's.

Rui helped Hina up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She hastily looked Hina over worriedly seeing the strain of arguing and moving so soon after having given birth on her face. "Wait, what about the girl? She is still half Koorime. Can we not lock away her fire abilities with a charm or something? Than only her eyes will give her away, if we do not tell her of her heritage she'll grow up a proper Koorime," Rui asked. Her face was impassive but her eyes gave her away. The ocean blue orbs were shining with hope. "Please spare Hina at least a little heart break. Don't be so cruel as to kill both her children," she added as a last plea.

The Elders began to whisper amongst themselves. Finally they seemed to reach a verdict. The same Elder from before stepped forward. "Fine, we will allow the girl to live. But since it was your idea you must help Hina take care of her and make sure she never finds out about her brother or her lineage. You will also be the one to throw the Imiko off the island. That is final," she said with a sneer, her tone of voice clearly stating that she was disgusted. The youngest Elder went towards the table and picked the baby girl up. Cradling the now sleeping infant in her arms she went off with the other Elders to suppress the baby's firepowers.

Hina rushed to the baby boy and picked him up. Almost crushing him to her chest, she stared at Rui with wide sad eyes. "Don't do this! Please don't kill Hiei," She begged her best friend. Rui walked up to her and gently pried the newborn away from her. "Flying Shadow?" she asked curious. "That's his name," Hina whispered, her eyes glassing over in pain, both mental and physical.

The storm had abated by the time Rui had written 'Hiei' on a piece of paper, and strung the hiruseki gem, Hina had cried for him during his birth on a chain and tucked both into the folds of the black blanket he was wrapped in. So she walked down the snowy path with only the infant and Hina. When they reached a cliff, Hina began to sob again. Rui looked at Hiei before whispering to him "Come back once you have grown up strong and take your revenge little one," and tossing him off the island hopefully to survive. She brought Hina back to the little house they now shared on the outskirts of town, and tucked her into a bed. "The girls name is Yukina," Hina said sleepily.

Later that night a villager brought Yukina to their house. "The Elders say she has been 'cured'. What happened?" She asked curiously. "Thanks you for bringing her here. She had a cold that's all," Rui lied quickly. The other Koorime looked suspicious but nodded and left.

Rui unwrapped Yukina from the blanket, noticing the wards and sutras had already been taken off. She quickly dressed her in a white yukata and dropped the other hiruseki birth gem necklace she had made for her over Yukina's head. Yukina's red eyes gazed up at her as she sucked her thumb. The smell of fire and soot was gone, leaving the clean sent of water and fresh snow. 'Hopefully now life would return to normal' she thought. Rui couldn't know how wrong she was.

A/N Please review. I love review and sense I'm being mean I need two or more to update. Yes two whole people must review or else I'm never updating again. See how horrible I am! Sorry for the long wait my computer crashed and my mom just got me a laptop! The only problem is it's really old and by really I mean _really_. At least it has spell check and it can play my CD's kind of. Have you ever noticed that old computers check for grammar? It's awesome! Anywho thanks for the reviews they helped a lot.

Paksennarion


End file.
